1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system, and more particularly, to a smart antenna system and method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a scheme of maximizing SINR (signal to interface and noise ratio) is frequently used for calculating a weight vector of a smart antenna.
The scheme ultimately intends to improve both communication quality and capacity through a weight vector of an antenna for maximizing SINR.
A gradient may be usable for calculating the weight of the smart antenna.
In a process of finding the gradient, a correlation matrix of a reception signal is needed.
However, the related art correlation matrix satisfies a property of Hermitian matrix only.